


Sleepy Mornings

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy Saturday morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings

Someone _needs_ to get up, but Armin doesn't _want_ to. It's Saturday, his day off, the day where he doesn't have school or work. He wants to relax, but he also knows that weekday habits shouldn't be broken. Armin doesn't need to look over at the clock to see that it's seven in the morning, because he always ends up waking up around that time. He doesn't get up right away, merely starting at the ceiling as he contemplates just what he was going to do once out of bed.

Coffee...coffee is a must.

When he feels a shift next to him, he turns his attention towards the sleeping figure at his side. Eren is out cold, which is normal, and it'd probably take at least three trucks crashing into the apartment complex to forcibly wake him. His mouth his open wide, snoring loudly as his free arm lies across his exposed belly.

Armin is using his other arm as a pillow, though not for long. The blond sluggishly gets out of bed, making sure to slip on his pair of slippers so his feet didn't get cold. The hardwood flooring holds a ridiculous chill this time of the year. With a long stretch and yawn, he leaves the room, giving a quick glance over his shoulder to Eren before doing so.

He moves slowly, dragging his feet against the floor because, Hell, it was Saturday and he really didn't need to be up. Once in the kitchen, he goes about locating the coffee he so desperately needs. To his horror, they are out of instant coffee, meaning he'd have to put in a bit more effort to making a cup. Instant meant 'just add hot water', but now he had to lug the coffee maker out and wait.

It was as if he was being punished for something he doesn't remember doing...

The coffee machine is plugged in and he wastes no time loading it up with coffee beans. With a press of a button, it goes to work, and Armin runs his fingers through blond locks because, goddammit, he needs to sit or lean against something. He's so tired...At least the coffee machine is loud as it grinds the beans, loud enough to keep him awake but he's sure he'll have a headache soon because of it. They just needed to invest more in instant coffee...

Armin doesn't turn around when he hears shuffling behind him, but he does pat the head that lands on his shoulder. Eren rubs his forehead against it, muttering incoherent things as he tugs on the back of his shirt.

"Come back to bed..." Eren murmurs against his ear, and he's so tempted to take up the offer.

"I can't-"

"But it's Saturday..."

To hell with it...a few more hours isn't going to kill him. The two of them sluggishly make their way back to their bedroom, coffee forgotten because that thing is loud and they really just need to get rid of it. Climbing into bed, he snuggles close to Eren's chest, burying his face into the fabric of his shirt as he drifts off.

Armin could afford to slack off this one day.


End file.
